Tel un tourbillon
by Keikoku13
Summary: Konoha rentre en guerre. Chagrin, amour, amitié, complots... Tout se mêle et se déverse dans le coeur des ninjas troublés, habitués à l'insouciance de la paix. Mais toujours le destin les entraîne, tel un tourbillon... Futur NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Tel un tourbillon...

**Auteur** : Keikoku 13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Dans ce chapitre, seuls Kaoru et Genichiro m'appartiennent.

**Chapitre 1** : un tourbillon de rage

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- La commission disciplinaire commence !

La voix de Tsunade retentit dans la salle obscure. Des Anbus entrèrent alors dans la pièce, entourant l'accusé de la commission. Ils le firent s'asseoir sur une chaise, avant de s'effacer dans la pénombre. Sur une estrade siégeaient Tsunade, Kohal et Homura. Dans un coin se tenaient Ibiki Morino ,Kakashi Hatake et Jiraiya.

- L'accusé comparaît pour : avoir blessé grièvement un de ses partenaires volontairement durant la mission, et ainsi avoir nuit au bon accomplissement de celle-ci. Avez-vous quelque chose à redire, Uzumaki Naruto ?

Naruto jeta un regard froid sur toute l'assemblée. Nul sentiment ne transparaissait sur son visage. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne disait rien, ne s'agitait même pas. Cette attitude surpris toutes les personnes dans la salle...

- Uzumaki, avez vous une explication à donner à vos actes ?

Naruto ne répondit rien. Son visage semblait peut être juste un peu plus las qu'avant, mais sinon, rien n'indiquait qu'il ait entendu la question.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(flash-back)

Enfin, il y était. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Qu'importe ses sentiments, voire même ses convictions personnelles, Naruto devait exécuter les ordres.

Se tapissant dans les ombres de la nuit, il s'approcha avec prudence du bourg. Kakashi ouvrait la voie, tandis que Saï et Genichiro assuraient leurs arrières, Naruto, Sakura et Kaoru occupant le centre de la formation. Respectant les principes shinobis à la lettre, ils sortirent de la forêt sans se faire repérer et franchirent les remparts. Le plus dur restait maintenant à accomplir. Il fallait localiser là où avait lieu la réunion des rebelles, et tous les exterminer, sans attirer l'attention de tous les mercenaires ninjas que ceux-ci avaient engagés. D'un accord tacite, l'équipe se sépara. À cinq, il y avait bien plus de chance d'être vu que seul. De plus, la lumière de la lune n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires.

Naruto fila droit devant lui, en direction du quartier ouest. Il s'arrêta un instant sur un toit, à l'ombre d'un immeuble, pour vérifier une énième fois s'il y avait des sentinelles. Personne... Les rues étaient désertes. Rapidement, il reprit sa course, tous ses sens en alerte. Veillant à ne pas aller aux endroits les plus exposés, il courrait le long des parois des immeubles. Soudain, un crissement se fit entendre. Surpris, Naruto bondit, enchaîna une roulade, s'engouffra dans le feuillage d'un arbre, avant de regarder la provenance du son... Son coeur battait la chamade... C'était juste une habitante qui avait ouvert ses volets pour profiter de la fraîcheur du soir. Naruto se retint de soupirer de soulagement, le moindre son pouvait le trahir. Il essuya la transpiration qui perlait son front, avant de se remettre à chercher. Encore plus prudent qu'auparavant, il s'arrêtait régulièrement, jetant partout des regards frénétiques... L'angoisse et le stress montaient en lui, à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa zone sans rencontrer personne... Cette absence d'ennemis lui paraissait suspecte, mais il ne pouvait pas interrompre ainsi sa mission.

Il détestait ça. À l'infiltration, il préférait les champs de bataille, là où l'ennemi était clair, visible... Mais actuellement, il ignorait s'il avait été repéré ou non, si la mission avait échoué, si ses compagnons étaient encore en vie... L'ignorance de la situation l'énervait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un appel radio pour savoir comment allaient ses camarades, il y avait trop de risques. Continuant son expédition périlleuse, il remarqua une personne drapée de noir qui marchait dans la rue, à la démarche suspecte. Vérifiant qu'aucun ennemi potentiel ne se trouvait dans les environs, il se mit à la suivre, bondissant de toits en toits, restant le plus possible camouflé. C'est alors que la personne s'engouffra dans un égout. Naruto atterrit avec douceur (enfin, c'est relatif, c'est de Naruto dont on parle), avant de pénétrer à son tour dans les souterrains de la ville.

Pas facile de suivre quelqu'un dans des couloirs où retentissaient avec force le moindre bruit de pas. Enfin, sauf quand on était un ninja à peu près capable. Naruto pista l'inconnu, effaçant le bruit de ses pas et de sa respiration. La filature continua ainsi durant un bon moment. C'était loin d'être facile, car le filé se montrait excessivement prudent, et se retournait à chaque instant... Soudain la présence du suivi disparut totalement. Paniqué, Naruto se rapprocha avec prudence, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide avant de se planquer à nouveau, de peur d'être aperçu... À priori, il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège tendu par un autre ninja, car un autre ninja aurait envoyé une flopée de kunaïs au moment où Naruto vérifiait. Dans ce cas, le suivi avait tout simplement du... emprunter un passage secret, ou quelque chose du genre. Il se positionna où sa proie se tenait avant que sa présence ne s'efface. Scrutant attentivement, il remarqua qu'un des tuyaux semblait compter un étrange mécanisme, qu'il actionna. Un mur s'ouvrit aussitôt, dans le plus grand silence.

Naruto sortit des égouts, et lança un appel radio bref, signalant à ses camarades qu'il avait sans doute trouvé le lieu de la réunion. Il transmit les coordonnées avant de se cacher en attendant ses camarades. Kakashi fût le premier à arriver, rapidement suivi par Kaoru. Ensuite, Saï, Sakura et Genichiro arrivèrent en même temps. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers le passage trouvé par Naruto. Kakashi prit à nouveau la tête, durant les trois cent mètres que comptaient le couloir sordide. Ils cessèrent tout mouvement dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée du tunnel.

À cet instant, deux gardes arrivèrent dans le couloir. Avant même que ceux-ci aient pu esquisser un mouvement, Kakashi et Kaoru s'étaient glissés derrière eux, kunaïs en main. En un éclair, les deux shinobis égorgèrent les sentinelles. Dans le même temps, Genichiro composa les signes d'un jutsu pour effacer les cadavres. Saï et Naruto prirent l'apparence des gardes, entrèrent dans l'immense salle au bout du couloir, et se mêlèrent à la foule qui buvait les paroles de l'orateur sur l'estrade.

- Oui, chers amis, il faut continuer de nous battre contre ces envahisseurs. Nous, les habitants de Tani no Kuni, avons subi durant plus d'une décennie la tyrannie du précédent roi. C'est pour cela que nous avons commencé la guerre, il y a cinq ans déjà... Et le voici mort, sans héritier, grâce à nos actions. Et voilà que les seigneurs de Ame no Kuni et Kumo no Kuni se disputent l'héritage de notre patrie ! Eux, qui n'ont jamais mis les pieds dans nos contrées, pensent pouvoir nous gouverner légitimement ! Et pire, ils ont entraîné leurs alliés dans cette guerre stupide ! Stupide, car les seuls à pouvoir gouverner le peuple, c'est nous, car nous sommes le peuple !

Des applaudissements se firent entendre, ainsi que des cris de joie. L'orateur reprit la parole.

- C'est pour cela que nous devons continuer de nous battre, mes amis. Parce que nous refusons de voir des étrangers nous gouverner. Parce que les seuls que nous accepterons comme dirigeants devront avoir vécu nos peines, et nos souffrances !

Une explosion d'approbations retentit. Naruto détailla plus précisément le public. Il y avait surtout des hommes, mais également nombre de femmes et d'enfants, galvanisés par la présence de l'orateur. Et d'ailleurs, il les comprenait parfaitement. Il soutenait même intérieurement leur cause, car il aurait agit sans doute de la même manière. Pour cette raison il n'avait pas voulu de cette mission. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre équipe disponible, par ces temps de guerre.

Naruto et Saï s'approchèrent encore de l'estrade. Approcher directement l'orateur n'allait pas être simple, car deux ninjas se tenaient derrière lui. Il fallait donc une diversion. C'est à ce moment que les piliers soutenant le plafond explosèrent. La foule hurla, tout en se précipitant vers les sorties. Naruto et Saï en profitèrent pour surgir face aux ninjas mercenaires, en leur donnant un coup fatal. L'orateur tenta de s'enfuir , mais deux kunaïs lancès par Saï le clouèrent au sol. Naruto s'approcha, et vit que l'orateur était encore vivant. Voyant le ninja en orange se rapprocher, il se mit à supplier...

- Non, pitié... je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas...

Des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux, causés à la fois par la peur et par les kunaïs qui lui transperçaient le dos. Il avait perdu toute sa prestance, il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un homme misérable se traînant tel un ver, apeuré... Un morceau du plafond s'abattit sur son pied et le broya, le faisant davantage hurler de douleur. Les ordres étaient clairs. Naruto arma son kunaï. Évitant de croiser le regard de sa victime, il trancha la gorge de l'orateur. Il s'éloigna du corps désormais sans vie, en murmurant un vague "pardon..."

Évitant les morceaux de plafond, Naruto courut en direction des couloirs menant à la surface. Avec horreur, il découvrit des dizaines de corps ensanglantés joncher le sombre tunnel. Remontant à la surface, il découvrit les corps d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants sauvagement dépecés. Au beau milieu de ces corps se tenait Kaoru, son équipier. Ses cheveux mi-longs blonds volaient au vent, éclairés par le clair de lune. L'écharpe noire qui masquait son visage ne voilait en rien la férocité de son regard métallique. Ses mains bandées étaient ensanglantées. Naruto le vit alors s'approcher d'un enfant qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, tenant dans ses bras le corps sans vie de sa mère.

Sans réfléchir, Naruto s'interposa. Kaoru leva la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Et toi, alors ? ça va pas de tuer tout le monde, comme ça ? rétorqua Naruto d'une voix où perçait la rage.

- Les ordres sont clairs. Quiconque assiste à la réunion doit mourir.

- Mais enfin ! Pas les femmes et les enfants ! Ils sont innocents !

- Innocents ? Laisse moi rire. Les femmes et les enfants sont ceux qui récoltent le plus d'information pour les rebelles. Informations dont ils se servent pour perpétrer leurs attentats, qui font autant de dégâts sur leurs ennemis que sûr des personnes véritablement innocentes.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour les tuer ! tonna Naruto.

- Malheureusement si...

En un éclair, Kaoru se retrouva derrière Naruto, et décapita du tranchant de la main l'enfant. Naruto se retourna vivement. Ses yeux devinrent rouges, et l'aura remplie de fureur et de violence propre à Kyûbi commença à envahir l'atmosphère. En un clin d'oeil, Kaoru se retrouva le bras déchiré par un rasengan... Naruto s'apprêtait à donner un deuxième coup, quand le poing de Sakura s'abattit sur sa tempe, l'envoyant à une vingtaine de mètres. Kakashi surgit alors derrière Naruto, et commença à lui serrer le cou, bloquant ainsi l'irrigation sanguine du cerveau. Au bout de quelques instants, Naruto tomba dans les pommes...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(retour au présent)

-Voici comment les faits se sont déroulés, Hokage-sama, conclut Kakashi.

- Merci de nous avoir éclairé, Kakashi, répondit Kohal. Ainsi, Uzumaki, vous avez sciemment désobéi aux ordres, en empêchant l'exécution d'un des rebelles.

- Si vous ne donniez pas d'ordre aussi stupides, je n'y désobéirai pas, fit Naruto d'une voix fatiguée.

- Comment ? tiqua Homura, outré.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je trouve ça stupide de tuer des femmes et des enfants qui ne nous ont rien fait.

- Écoute, Naruto, fit Tsunade d'une voix dure. Femmes et enfants ne sont pas étrangers à la guerre. Sais tu que c'est un enfant de sept ans qui a posé la bombe qui a fait s'effondrer l'un des châteaux seigneuriaux de Tane no Kuni ? Et ce n'est pas seulement le seigneur qui y résidait qui est mort. Non, ce sont aussi tous ses serviteurs, et leurs familles. Soit une plus d'une centaine d'innocents.

Naruto en fût estomaqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

- Aussi, comprend que nous ne pouvons pas faire dans la dentelle, continua Homura. Si un seul de ces femmes ou de ces enfants étaient restés en vie, il aurait cherché à se venger, entraînement fatalement plus de victimes dans leur sillon. La disparition totale, sans aucune trace, d'une des cellules de la rébellion remplira de peur les autres, et les dissuadera. C'est triste, c'est horrible, mais c'est nécessaire.

- Tu seras mis aux arrêts durant deux semaines, pour avoir blessé un de tes camarades. Fort heureusement pour toi, on a pu lui rattacher son bras. La séance est levée.

Les Anbus réapparurent, et emmenèrent Naruto. Juste avant que celui-ci ne passe la porte, il se retourna, et dit :

- Au fait, Hokage-sama...

- Oui, quoi encore ?

- Votre petit frère... Lui aussi, vous l'auriez qualifié de danger potentiel ?

Ayant jeté ces mots, il disparut complètement de la salle, toujours sous bonne escorte. Tout le monde sortit ensuite, sauf Jiraiya et Tsunade. L'ermite s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais Tsunade l'interrompit d'un geste. Ravalant ses mots, il s'en alla, laissant l'Hokage seul. Elle lança alors son poing à travers l'un des murs, ornant la salle d'un gigantesque cratère. Puis, elle sortit à son tour.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Tu en penses quoi, Jack ? Il est intéressant, non ? On pourrait le recruter.

- J'en doute, Otome. Pour le moment, faisons ce que nous avons à faire, nous verrons après.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto se recroquevilla dans sa cellule. Il souhaitait à tout prix éviter de penser. Il ne voulait pas se dire qu'il avait blessé un de ses camarades, ni qu'il avait trahi son nindo en acceptant cette mission. Surtout ne pas penser...

C'est à cet instant qu'une énorme explosion venant de la ville se fit entendre, suivi du hurlement strident de l'alarme. Sans doute les rebelles qui venaient se venger, ou bien peut être une attaque de Kumo no Kuni, ou d'un de leurs alliés... Foutue guerre.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Tel un tourbillon

chapitre 2 : Un tourbillon de morts

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto et son univers, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

note : merci beaucoup aux quelques reviewers, ça fait toujours plaisir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cris, pleurs et gémissements se mêlaient en un fracas chaotique, montaient et descendaient telle une mer déchaînée... L'épais nuage de poussière soulevé encrassait l'air, rendant rauques les souffles des secours qui s'évertuaient à chercher des survivants... Sur le sol gisaient les corps inanimés, attendant que l'on s'occupe d'eux. Et l'Hokage se tenait là, entre les ruines qui s'élevaient il y a à peine dix minutes, observant le spectacle de la guerre.

Rapidement, elle administra des soins et distribua des ordres. L'urgence était de s'occuper des blessés. Les Anbus s'occupaient actuellement de la traque des coupables, il n'y avait donc rien à craindre de ce côté là. Traversant les rues dévastées, le regard de Tsunade se posa sur le corps d'un enfant décharné... Le souvenir de Nawaki lui traversa subitement l'esprit, de même que les mots de Naruto... "Lui aussi, vous l'auriez qualifié de danger potentiel ?" D'un geste, elle dissipa ses sombres pensées, pour ne se consacrer qu'à l'instant présent. Trois Anbus apparurent à ses côtés, un genou à terre.

- Rapport de la situation.

- Une dizaine d'habitations se sont effondrées, Hokage-sama. Pour l'instant, impossible de chiffrer précisément le nombre de morts et de blessés, mais le total des victimes dépasse déjà la centaine.

- Y a t-il eu des revendications ? demanda Tsunade.

- Oui, annonça un autre Anbu. Nous avons trouvé un message des rebelles de Tani no Kuni. Ils nous ordonnent de nous retirer de la guerre entre Ame no Kuni et Kumo no Kuni.

- Les coupables ont-ils été trouvés ?

- Les recherches sont en cours, mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons attrapé personne.

- Bien... Autre chose à signaler ?

- En vérité, intervint un troisième Anbu, les immeubles se sont effondrés, mais il n'y a aucune trace d'utilisation d'explosifs, ou d'un quelconque jutsu de type doton... Comme s'ils s'étaient effondrés d'eux-mêmes.

À ces mots, les yeux de l'Hokage s'écarquillèrent un bref instant. Tsunade se mit alors à réfléchir profondément, gardant le silence durant un long moment, ce qui étonna les Anbus. Elle se saisit alors d'un parchemin vierge, et écrivit dessus à l'aide d'un langage codé tout en reprenant la parole.

- Les Anbus se concentreront sur la recherche des criminels à l'extérieur, tandis que jounins et chuunins s'occuperont de l'intérieur. Vous transmettrez ces ordres, et donnerez ce message à Hyuuga Hiashi, conclut elle en tendant le parchemin.

L'un des Anbus prit le rouleau, puis tous trois se volatilisèrent. L'Hokage soupira, et reprit sa route qui ne menait nulle part. Les innocents mourraient, les coupables se justifiaient, les guerriers combattaient... Le spectacle de la guerre battait sa pleine mesure, en somme.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Au fond de sa cellule, Naruto écoutait les bruits en provenance de la ville. Sans doute y avait-il eu un attentat, ou quelque chose du genre. Quelque peu inquiet pour son village, Naruto se redressa afin de mieux entendre les bruits de la surface. Peut être certains de ses amis avaient ils été blessés, ou pire... Non, il s'inquiétait pour rien. Tous ceux à qui il tenait avaient suffisamment de force pour éviter les ennuis. En tout cas, Naruto essayait de s'en convaincre. L'idée de demander à ses gardiens quelques nouvelles lui vint en tête, mais il n'y avait que peu de chances que des réponses lui soient apportées. Néanmoins, la perspective d'énerver les gardiens lui plaisait assez pour demander.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe, là haut ?

- Contente toi de pourrir dans ta cellule, au lieu de poser des questions... lui répondit sèchement l'un des deux ninjas.

- C'est pas parce que votre rôle de garde chiourme du démon renard et votre propre ignorance vous pèsent que vous êtes obligés d'être désagréable, rétorqua Naruto. À moins que le fait d'être si minablement considéré, au point qu'on ne vous prévienne même pas de ce qu'encourt le village, vous frustre ?

Les gardes grognèrent... Naruto avait toujours autant de talent pour énerver les gens. Soudain, un cliquetis se fit entendre, et la porte du souterrain s'ouvrit. Un adolescent aux cheveux blonds mi-longs et au visage à demi masqué par une écharpe noire descendit le sombre escalier. Kaoru présenta aux ninjas présents son laisser-passer, signé par l'Hokage en personne, avant de se planter devant la cellule de Naruto. Les gardes s'éloignèrent quelque peu, mais restèrent à suffisamment bonne distance pour intervenir en cas de besoin.

- Je suis désolé que notre mésaventure t'apporte autant d'ennui, commença Kaoru. Pour être sincère, je ne voulais pas que ça t'arrive.

- T'inquiètes, j'ai l'habitude des ennuis... répondit Naruto d'une voix lasse.

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Oui, fit sèchement Naruto. Mais t'as de la chance, je commence aussi à avoir l'habitude des sociopathes dans l'équipe 7.

Naruto devina qu'un mince sourire venait de se former derrière l'écharpe noire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé en ville ? demanda Naruto.

- Un attentat. Les rebelles de Tani no Kuni nous demandent de nous retirer de la guerre.

- Comment ont-ils pu passer le système de sécurité du village ? s'étonna le blond aux yeux bleus.

- Nul ne le sait, à part l'Hokage semble t-il. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle doit avoir ses raisons. Personne n'a songé à insister pour avoir des précisions.

- La vieille est aussi bornée que moi, quand elle s'y met... Bon, tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu es venu ? Pas juste pour t'excuser je suppose...

- Et bien si, répondit Kaoru. Je ne veux pas de gêne entre nous.

- C'est pour le bien de l'équipe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, indiqua Kaoru. Sans cela, les chances de réussite des missions risqueraient de baisser. Et puis...

- Et puis ? interrogea Naruto.

- Et puis, tu m'es sympathique, finit par lâcher Kaoru. Ça me contrarierait quelque peu d'être en froid avec toi.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent à ces mots. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur sa face, alors que son regard s'adoucissait. Il tourna le dos à son équipier, croisant les bras par dessus sa tête, et dit :

- J'accepte tes excuses... Mais je n'arrive pas à te pardonner, pour avoir tué aussi froidement.

- Je l'avais bien compris, fit Kaoru. Peut être un jour réaliseras tu ce que signifies vraiment être ninja.

- Je ne suivrai que mon nindô, conclut Naruto, toujours le dos tourné.

- À bientôt, donc.

Kaoru commença donc à s'en aller, mais la voix de Naruto parvint à ses oreilles avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

- Peut être qu'en d'autres circonstances, nous aurions pu être ami.

- ... peut être, lâcha finalement Kaoru, avant de sortir de la pièce.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neiji patrouillait dans le secteur nord-est de la ville, byakugan en alerte. Fort heureusement, il savait exactement qui chercher, comme tout le clan Hyuuga à l'heure actuelle... Et comme lui, tous arpentaient la ville dans le plus grand silence, silence nécessaire face au criminel qu'ils recherchaient.

Observant au travers des immeubles, Neiji remarqua une femme et deux enfants inanimés dans un appartement. Tout en s'approchant, il vit un homme assez grand, très musclé, pieds nus, au visage carré et balafré, aux cheveux bruns très courts. Celui-ci se baladait dans la dite maison, sans se soucier le moins du monde des personnes au sol. Fortement suspicieux, Neiji accéléra le pas. L'homme cessa soudain tout mouvement, et se plaqua contre un mur, loin du champ de vision des fenêtres, comme s'il sentait la présence du Hyuuga se rapprocher. Neiji comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute de l'homme cité par le Godaïme dans sa lettre.

Sachant toute discrétion pratiquement inutile avec cet ennemi, Neiji fonça encore plus rapidement en direction de l'immeuble, les paumes gorgées de chakra. Avec violence, il transperça le mur où s'abritait quelques secondes auparavant l'intrus, avant de bondir à l'extérieur, poursuivant le criminel.

Neiji lança aussitôt un appel radio, donnant ses coordonnées actuelles, ainsi que celles de l'ennemi. Ne lâchant pas le criminel du regard, il continuait de transmettre les informations. Soudain, l'ennemi fit volte-face, et se précipita sur Neiji en composant des signes ninjas...

- Fuuton, Kamaitachi ! s'écria le ninja barraqué, avant que de multiples lames de vent ne jaillirent en cascade vers le Hyuuga.

D'un geste souple, Neiji se faufila entre les lames, tout en projetant une vague de chakra sur son adversaire. Le dit adversaire se prit le coup en pleine poitrine, ouvrant une faille dans sa garde. Neiji en profita pour franchir les mètres qui le séparaient de lui, voulant porter le coup final, mais l'intrus esquiva de justesse, récoltant une blessure sur son bras. Aussitôt, le criminel se rapprocha de Neiji, et d'un geste, lui envoya son sang dans les yeux, l'aveuglant momentanément. Armant son poing pour frapper, il bondit en arrière, esquivant une flopée de kunais lancés de très loin par Tenten. Il se remit alors à fuir, avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau quelques immeubles plus loin. Le poursuivi s'assit tranquillement, sous l'oeil ébahi de Neiji, qui l'approcha prudemment.

- Pourquoi cessez vous de fuir ? questionna le Hyuuga suspicieux.

- C'est trop tard, répondit machinalement le criminel. Je sais que des ninjas arrivent en ce moment même de toutes les directions, et qu'ils ne me lâchent pas du regard. Comme ils semblent voir au travers des obstacles, je n'ai nulle part où me cacher.

- Vraiment impressionnant... Votre ouïe infernale est une merveille, Jack. Vous êtes bien Jack, c'est ça ?

- Vous devez rudement bien connaître le Bingo Book pour m'avoir reconnu, lança le dit Jack.

- Je ne vous ai pas reconnu, dit Neiji alors que plusieurs ninjas arrivaient sur le toit. C'est l'Hokage qui vous a identifié.

- Tiens donc... ça m'apprendra à sous-estimer ce village. Comment a t-elle fait ?

Neiji ne répondit rien, tandis que le surnommé Jack se faisait emmener par plusieurs shinobis de niveau supérieur. Le Hyuuga savait que donner leurs faiblesses aux ennemis leur permettait d'évoluer, de se corriger. Aussi, il ne lui dit pas que celui-ci avait la fâcheuse tendance à toujours agir de la même manière lorsqu'il faisait s'écrouler des bâtiments : fragiliser un point précis de la structure en le rendant aussi mou qu'une éponge, en insufflant une grande quantité d'air à l'intérieur. Ainsi, on avait l'impression que les bâtiments s'écroulaient d'eux-mêmes. C'était précisément ce point qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de l'Hokage, et qui l'avait poussé à avertir les Hyuuga, les seuls capables de rivaliser avec l'ouïe infernale de Akugawa Niou, qui s'appelait lui-même Jack.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Hokage-sama, nous avons pu capturer le criminel, indiqua Hijiri Tsumon en surgissant dans le bureau de Tsunade.

- Il était seul ? demanda le Godaïme.

- Oui. S'il a des complices, nous n'avons pas encore pu les localiser...

- Continuez les recherches, ordonna Tsunade. D'après mes renseignements, il devrait au moins avoir un complice caché à Konoha.

Tsumon s'éclipsa, et l'Hokage jeta un dernier regard sur le dossier ouvert sur son bureau, portant le nom _Ordnung_...

- Kotetsu ! appela l'Hokage.

Kotestsu entra dans le bureau, un bloc note dans les mains.

- Envoie une missive au Raikage de ma part. Dis lui que j'accepte de recevoir ses émissaires pour une entrevue. Transmets les directives habituelles dans ce genre de cas : le nombre d'émissaire souhaité, le nombre de gardes du corps autorisé, et le déroulement approximatif du séjour...

- À vos ordres, Hokage-sama, fit le ninja en se retirant.

- Tiens, tu acceptes de recevoir l'ennemi ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

- Ils ont bien su négocier la chose, Jiraiya... C'est tout, fit Tsunade en refermant le dossier.

Jiraiya vit qu'une photo en dépassait légèrement. Plus précisément, la photo d'un homme au visage carré et balafré, aux cheveux bruns coupés courts...

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas leur dire ? interrogea l'ermite aux grenouilles avec un air sévère. Que tu te retires gentiment de tout ça ?

- Et pourquoi pas... soupira Tsunade. Si nous continuons dans cette voie, le nombre de victimes ne fera qu'augmenter.

- Quelle image de Konoha tu donnerais... maugréa Jiraiya. La dernière chose qu'aurait souhaitée Sarutobi, c'est qu'on revienne sur notre parole.

- Sans aucun doute. Mais nous savons tous deux qu'il aurait répugné à prendre part dans ce conflit vide de sens, né de l'ego surdéveloppé des imbéciles qui dirigent les différents pays...

Les deux sannins gardèrent un moment le silence. Puis, Jiraiya s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, regardant le ciel d'un air blasé.

- Et au final, que comptes tu leur dire ?

- Je les écouterai juste... S'ils offrent un compromis avantageux pour Konoha, peut être que j'accepterai leur offre. Je n'en sais rien encore.

- Quel Hokage sur de toi tu fais, fit Jiraiya en rigolant.

- C'est notre petit secret... dit-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil malicieux. Bon, tu m'excuses, mais en tant qu'Hokage, j'ai mille et un complots à fomenter, et maintes trahisons à mettre en place.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai à faire du côté des bains publics, conclut l'ermite pervers en s'éclipsant.

Tsunade sourit à cette remarque, avant d'appeler à nouveau Kotetsu pour signaler qu'il y avait certainement un voyeur à l'heure actuelle du côté des bains des femmes, et qu'il faudrait l'arrêter. Puis elle se rassit, et ouvrit le dossier qui contenait le bilan définitif des victimes de l'attentat matinal. Nombre de noms figuraient sur cette liste, appartenant à des gens qui avaient vécu des joies et des tristesses, et dont la plupart n'avait certainement pas pu atteindre leur rêve. Résignée, l'Hokage tamponna et signa les feuilles, transformant ces noms en statistiques...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans son antre sombre, Danzou méditait, quand une présence vint perturber sa quiétude. Une présence qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

- J'espère pour toi que personne ne t'a vu entrer ici, siffla le vieil homme.

- T'inquiètes, l'infirme, répondit l'autre d'un ton amusé. Je venais juste t'indiquer que l'Hokage avait accepté la rencontre. Elle le rencontrera donc d'ici quelques jours.

- Hum... Tu sais qu'Akugawa a été capturé, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Danzou.

- Oui. Otome m'a communiqué le plan qu'il avait en tête. C'est rudement bien pensé, ça accélérera les choses s'il réussit, et ça ne changera rien s'il échoue... ça ne m'étonne pas de ce cher Jack.

- J'espère que ton maître réussira à convaincre Tsunade, à propos de l'Akatsuki et de Uchiwa Sasuke...

L'homme ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire. Puis il se retourna, et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, tout en déclarant d'un ton théâtral :

- La farce commence à peine, mais ses préparatifs de longue haleine assurent son bon déroulement. Nous jouerons notre rôle, et à la perfection. Le moment venu, à toi de jouer le tien...

Danzou ne répondit rien, tandis que son interlocuteur disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée. Il reprit sa méditation, tout en se disant qu'effectivement, cette comédie promettait...


End file.
